Guilty Conscience
by akatsuki-cloak
Summary: Drabble. just a short burst of inspiration that hit me. About what might happen should our hero/do-gooder come home to find his wife cheating on him. rated M for slight language.


just a short little scene about Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. just assume this story takes place in..well whatever story it might fit in, i have read a couple, but can't rightly recall their names...

I don't own anything in this story, well except for the story itself.

* * *

Naruto, after getting back from a a month long mission a few days early, quickly hopped up the steps leading to his apartment, relishing in the fact he was just a few minutes away from being in the arms of his lovely wife, Sakura Uzumaki.

He grasped the doorknob and applied a little bit of chakra, triggering a small seal matrix to appear, before disappearing again, with a 'click', he hearing the door unlock, he opened the door and walked in, slinging his pack into a chair.

Not seeing Sakura in the living room or the kitchen, he walked back to their bedroom, and opened the door.

Needless to say, the sight that greeted him was not what he expected, what he saw was his _loving_ wife, currently sitting on top of his _best friend's_ dick, riding up and down. So he did what most people would do.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Sakura quickly turned around "oh, baby.." As Sakura started babbling, time for Naruto suddenly ground to a halt as he closed his eyes, and was launched into an inner turmoil.

Naruto appeared in his mindscape, quickly surveying the area, he saw someone who looked eerily like himself, only with stark white hair that fell to his mid-back, and dressed in a white robe that covered nearly his entire body.

"_we'll call him, well I guess he could be my conscience? Yea Conscience sounds good" _Naruto thought to himself, though how he did so in his mindscape, he had no idea.

Just as he was about to speak up 'conscience' spoke.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something, the one on his right spoke.

_Conscience "Alright calm down, relax, start breathin.." _

but before he could finish, someone emerged from the shadows, this one also looked eerily like Naruto, only instead of white hair, he had jet black hair, which was slightly shaggier then his own, and was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a form fitter mesh shirt, and a black leather trench coat falling to his calves.

"_hmm, looks like this one could be my 'inner darkness' that monk was talking about all those years ago, I think we'll call him..ahh fuck it, he'll just be Dark Naruto." _He quickly decided, before listening closely as the new figure started to speak, errr yell.

**Dark Naruto "Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin!  
While you at work she's with some dude tryin to get off?!  
FUCK slittin her throat, CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!"**

_Conscience "Wait! What if there's an explanation for this shit?"_

**Dark Naruto "What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?!"**

_Conscience "Alright, maybe he's right,  
But think about the ladyy before you get all crazy"  
_  
**Dark Naruto "Okay! Thought about it, still wanna stab her?  
Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her?  
That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard  
People have have made that mistake before!"  
**  
_Conscience "What'chu say?_

**Dark Naruto "What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?"**

_Conscience "I'ma kill you motherfucker!"  
_  
**Dark Naruto "Uhhh-aahh! Temper temper!  
How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent?"**

_Conscience "Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went,  
Been there, done that.. aw fuck it...  
What am I sayin? Kill em' both man where ya weapons at?"_

After what seemed like minutes to him, but only seconds to others, Naruto opened his eyes, revealing icy blue orbs that replaced his normally smiling ones, and with slow, deliberate moments, he stalked towards the couple on _his_ bed with a slightly maniacal gleam to his eye.

"Don't worry _sakura_, after tonight, you can spend all the time you want screwing that _teme_, in the Shinigami's stomach that is!"

well hope at least some of you enjoyed it, R&R and let me know how you liked it, or if you've got any other ideas for something like this, i'm already working on a couple.

Thanks for reading!

signed, akatsuki-cloak.


End file.
